


Merry the Grinch

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader is helping Bucky decorate for Christmas, and she reveals she’s not a big holiday fan.





	Merry the Grinch

"

Damn it,” Y/N cursed and put the finger she just stuck into her mouth. This would be the first and last time they were ever going to thread popcorn for the tree during the holidays. She never understood it anyway as it was a waste of perfectly good popcorn.

“Stuck yourself again?” Bucky chuckled as he sat down next to her and held out a bandaid.

“Shut it,” she grumbled and took the bandage from him as she inspected her forefinger. It was the third time she had jabbed the needle into her skin after only fifteen popcorn puffs. She was starting to think it was a sign that meant they shouldn’t be doing it. “Why do we have to do this? What’s wrong with garland and bulbs? I don’t see how this makes the tree any more special?” She wrapped the bandage around her fingertip, crinkling her nose at how stiff it made her finger, but maybe it would add a bit of protection?

“I have read stories and seen movies that this is what some people do for tree trimming,” he replied softly, taking the string and needle from her and reached into the bowl. “You never done this?”

“Me? Heavens no,” she replied quickly, “Christmas is too commercial and I swear it’s the cornerstone of capitalism.” She watched as he effortlessly threaded the popcorn onto the needle and down the string.

“So, you’re a Grinch,” he teased.

“No! I just don’t see the appeal. I don’t believe in God or Santa or any of things that it was originally based on, and that’s only because human sacrifices are not my thing.” She reached for her mug of cocoa, laced with peppermint schnapps just the way she liked it.

“You’re full of conspiracy theories, aren’t you,” he groaned and popped a kernel into his mouth. “Maybe you should just relax and try for once.”

“This is me trying,” Y/N laughed, “I have stabbed myself three times. That’s sacrifice. I’m going to this midnight mass with you on Christmas Eve or Day or whatever. There’s the religious part. And I got you a gift. Commercialism.” She took a cautious sip from the mug and leaned back against the couch. “I just don’t do holidays.”

Bucky frowned and nodded. He knew his girlfriend well enough that if she didn’t believe in something, she would ground herself more to not move. He witnessed that when he attended a protest with her in DC. “Well, I thank you for your trying then,” he muttered, “didn’t realize that you were such a Sheldon.”

Y/N looked at him, her knees drawing up to her chest. “Bucky, I didn’t mean it. I just don’t like this holiday. Relationships are accepting each other no matter what. So, I’m going to don a pretty dress and go to church with you. Just don’t know if it’s appropriate. I might make the walls fall in.”

“Nah, it’s fine doll,” he smiled, “just gonna give you shit about it later, especially if you’ll end up liking Christmas.”

Y/N looked him slightly abashed, her hand over her heart. “Why, Bucky, I would never!” she replied in a mock Victorian tone, causing him to laugh and lean in to kiss her jaw.

“We’ll see,” he teased as he got up to walk towards the stairs. “do you remember how we first met?” He called to her as he fumbled in the upstairs closet.

“You mean that terrible Thomas Paine pick up line? ‘I’m no Thomas Paine, but you and I are Common Sense.’ I believe I told you that it would take a Hamilton ticket to get me to go out with you.”

“Which I did,” he laughed as he came back down, heading for the kitchen and coming back with a much of coffee. “Been together ever since.”

“And you using the cheesiest pick up lines whenever you could.” She reached for the string and needle, making the effort to finish the garland that he so desperately wanted on their small tree. She could feel him hovering, staying his distance, but she didn’t call him on it.

“Have time for another?” he asked lightly, a nervous tone to his voice. She nodded as she slowly inserted the needle. “Okay…” Y/N was focused in not being poked she didn’t see him reach into his pocket, nor him kneeling in front of her. “ **ARE YOU CHRISTMAS?  I WANT TO MERRY YOU** ,” he asked cheekily.

Her hand slipped, a curse sounding from her as the needle stuck her again. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” she said around her finger as she sucked the point of prick.

“I asked if you were Christmas,” he said cautiously, wondering if her reaction would be disdainful.

“Why?” It was slow as her eyes narrowed at him. The prick made her not pay attention to him.

He knelt in front of her, his right hand grasping something she couldn’t see. “Because…because I want to marry you,” he repeated, right hand opening to reveal a box, flipping it open to reveal a delicate gold band and a tiny diamond. He watched as her eyes widened and finger drop from her mouth.

“Bucky–” she exhaled in surprise, her slack jaw closing to let her smile. “Of course I want to marry you.”

“Awesome,” he smiled back and took the ring out, the silver metal of his fingers contrasting with the gold band. “I’m sorry it’s not much, but it was my mother’s.” He slipped it on her left fingers, frowning when it wouldn’t go over her middle knuckle, which made her laugh.

“Well, your mother must have dainty hands compared to my fat one,” she teased, taking the ring and sliding it to her ring finger, and looked at it. “it’s perfect, Bucky. Wouldn’t want anything else.” And she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

 


End file.
